el suero
by yukii04
Summary: -vale ¿están tus padres para cuidarte?- preguntó mirando alrededor de la sala por el pasillo. -no estamos solos - ronroneo Karma provocando que Gakushuu se volteara confundido quedando algo anonadado ante la imagen. AsaKar R18 Lemon Yaoi


**El suero**

 **Advertencias: © ansatsu kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad. Este fic contiene AsaKar/Karushuu, yaoi y R18/lemon.**

El plan de Nakamura era simple, conciso y llegaba justo al grano, sin rodeos. Metió sin mucho cuidado a Karma en la despensa y este no se defendió ni forcejeo, las ventajas de ser su amiga, dirían muchos, si muchos lo fuesen. Acorraló su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana y, con la jeringa que tenía en la mano, introdujo un líquido violeta en una vena de su cuello.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que había sido el pinchazo que sintió y quedó tieso en usa especie de shock.

-no te preocupes Karma-kun—dijo la rubia alejándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.-confía en mí -

Al cabo de unas horas el pelirrojo no notaba demasiada diferencia en su cuerpo, solo algún que otro mareo instantáneo, así que prosiguió con su vida como era habitual, siendo el último en irse del establecimiento.

Al bajar la montaña notó una mancha naranja a la lejanía. Al momento reconoció a quien pertenecía esa cabellera y no dudó en llamar su atención.

-Asano-ku- su llamado fue interrumpido cuando sus pies se entrecruzaron y cayó de lleno al suelo dándose la cara contra la tierra y comenzando a rodar colina abajo los pocos metros que le faltaban mientras que el presidente del consejo estudiantil miraba atento a su enemigo 'volar'.

Al abrir sus ojos Karma vio el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, las hojas de los arboles por encima de él y unos obres violetas que brillaban ante la luz mirándolo atentamente desde arriba.

-¿andas borracho a esta altura del día y en la escuela o solo eres estúpido?- preguntó este conteniendo una risita.

-seguro es el suero de Nakamura-san, maldita sea esa bruja- con dificultad logró sentarse en el pasto y sintió como a su lado se agachaba el pelinaranja.

-te llevo a casa- sentenció con rostro inexpresivo Gakushuu.

-no es necesario- replicó poniéndose de pie ayudado por un árbol.

-no te lo pregunté - de un modo un tanto brusco tomó un brazo del pelirrojo y lo pasó sobre su hombro para sostenerlo mejor.

-pensaba que me ibas a llevar como princesa- rio Karma viendo al pelinaranja forcejear.

-este pesado para esas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa de lado al ver el puchero del otro.

Al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo entraron y Gakushuu dejó a Karma sobre el sofá de manera un tanto brusca, desde hace ya un par de cuadras que sentía su agitada respiración en su cuello y eso le mosqueaba bastante.

-vale ¿están tus padres para cuidarte?- preguntó mirando alrededor de la sala por el pasillo.

-no~ estamos solos~- ronroneo Karma provocando que Gakushuu se volteara confundido quedando algo anonadado ante la imagen, después de todo, no siempre se ve a Akabane Karma con las mejillas sonrojadas, la camisa algo desabrochada y un considerable bulto en el pantalón.

-¿Estas bien Akabane?- preguntó mirando como el mencionado de posicionaba a gatas sobre el sofá acercándose a él.

-vamos a jugar Gakushuu~- un tono ronco y seductor salió de sus labios haciendo que el presidente tragara saliva con dificultad.- ¿o acaso no me quieres tocar?-

-no dije eso, idiota, pero no estás en 'tu sano juicio' para opinar del tema- durante unos segundos sus miradas se entrecruzaron, la lujuriosa de Karma y la responsable de Gakushuu.- vamos, te llevo a la cama- decretó saliendo del trance tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡bien! Más espacio para jugar- dijo Karma entre risas dejándose arrastrar. Caminaron así por los pasillos de manera un tanto forzada pero al entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo este cerró la puerta con el pie y se apoderó de los labios de Gakushuu entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de la cabeza de este.

-suéltame Akabane- logró decir entre besos.

-es que no me quieres- dijo haciendo moflete separándose de él y sentándose en su cama.

-no es eso- un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras rascaba su nuca. -es que no quiero que estés ' _así_ '- vio atento como Karma se sacaba los zapatos y se terminaba de desabrochar la camisa dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo.

-ni que fuese la primera vez- seguido de esto, el pelirrojo se levantó y dejó caer su pantalón junto a su ropa interior haciendo ver su erección y provocando cosquilleos inevitables en el otro. -si tu no haces nada me las arreglaré solito-

El pelirrojo puso su espalda contra la pared y abrió las piernas dándole a Gakushuu una vista inigualable. Con una mano el pelirrojo comenzó a masturbarse y con la otra metía y sacaba dos dígitos de su cavidad bucal, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por su interior y comenzó a fingir penetraciones de manera agresiva provocándose gemidos auto infringidos.

Si no hacía nada la intimidad de Asano iba simplemente a explotar, así que retiró su miembro del pantalón con una mano mientras con la otra se deshacía de su corbata. Se arrodilló entre las piernas del pelirrojo y comenzó a masturbarse se manera lenta viendo la imagen que el otro le otorgaba.

-p-por fa-vor- suplicó Akabane sintiendo el clímax acercándose. Al ver su rostro el pelinaranja no lo aguantó más acomodó a Karma sobre la cama haciendo que este frenara sus acciones. Abrió sus piernas y alzó sus caderas mientras que acomodaba su miembro rozando el agujero del otro.

-ve vuelves loco Karma- susurró ronco antes de entrar en él de una sola estocada provocando un grito de dolor y placer de parte del pelirrojo y un gruñido de asfixia de parte de Gakushuu al sentir las piernas y brazos del otro alrededor de su cuerpo.

De a poco comenzaron las penetraciones con un ritmo constante que conforme aumentaba el tiempo también aumentaba la velocidad.

-¡más rápido Gakushuu! ¡Más rápido!- gritó Karma rozando el orgasmo y el mencionado obedeció sin cuestionarlo provocando que ambos terminasen casi al mismo tiempo.

-supongo que no me dejarás volver a mi casa hoy ¿verdad?- preguntó el de pelo naranja una vez recuperada la respiración acostado al lado de Akabane acomodando una sábana sobre ellos.

-siempre tan perspicaz- susurró agotado dejándose cubrir.

-¿ya estas mejor?- preguntó al notar como el pelirrojo ya no andaba viendo luces arcoíris y unicornios vendiendo afrodisiacos.

\- eso creo - respondió una vez regulada la respiración. - y gracias intentar no abusar de mí en esas circunstancias - dijo entrelazando sus dedos sobre la tela.

-pero me vendiste, no me puedo resistir a tu estúpido rostro- apretó su mano y entrecruzó sus pies con los del otro.

-vale, para que te sientas mejor, yo siempre quiero que me folles- declaró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado viéndolo de reojo.

-gracias, no sabes que tranquilizador que es eso- rodó los ojos con cansancio.- ahora descansa tu trastero que iré a prepararte algo de comer, y no te pongas a jugar al Love Live que después te enojas porque no podes hacer que Nico y Maki hagan Yuri-' amenazó ' Gakushuu antes de terminar de acomodarse la ropa y salir por la puerta sin ver el rostro de decepción de Karma. Quería seguir jugando con su Nico Nico Nii.

Al día siguiente Karma llegó por primera vez temprano al instituto, no por nada, pero Asano siempre llegaba temprano y como había pasado la noche con él, por ende él también llegaría temprano, además tenía que raptar a su 'queridísima' Nakamura. Y así lo hizo, estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos cuando vio a la rubia acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿y? ¿Te le confesaste a tu afortunado? Okuda-san me ayudó con el suero- dijo la de ojos azules viendo a Karma con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿qué tan idiota puedes ser?- preguntó pero al ver su rostro de confusión continuó- salgo con Asano-kun desde hace dos meses más o menos-

Karma logró vengarse dejando a Nakamura en estado de shock durante tres días.

 **FIN!**

 **Va, estoy del cel y con este teclado fue bastante difícil de escribir pero bue.**

 **Es la 1:23 am y todavía tengo q pasarlo a la compu y corregir errores, no sé si lo pueda subir hoy mismo pero hay q intentarlo!**

 **Gracias x leer!**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii** **3**


End file.
